My Lovely Bunny Boy!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: "Ne, balasan. Kalau Eomma Minnie peluk Minnie, Minnie kasih poppo tidak? Karena Minnie tadi bilang pelukan Kyunie seperti pelukan eomma Minnie, jadi Minnie harus poppo Kyunie," Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan penjelasan sok serius dan sok tahunya itu. Sungmin sekali lagi hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Chibi KyuMin! BXB. OS. enJOY!


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun Lope2 Sungmin ^^

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance

**Length **: Drabble/Ficlet/One Shoot (terserah pembaca)

**Warning** : BXB, typo (s). Chibi KyuMin! 5th.

**Summary** : "_Ne_, balasan. Kalau _Eomma_ Minnie peluk Minnie, Minnie kasih _poppo_ tidak? Karena Minnie tadi bilang pelukan Kyunie seperti pelukan _eomma_ Minnie, jadi Minnie harus _poppo_ Kyunie," Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan penjelasan sok serius dan sok tahunya itu. Sungmin sekali lagi hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

**Disclaimer** : **Ide cerita ini milik Queenshi137, saya hanya mengembangkannya saja.**Tapi,seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Saengie... akhirnya jadi juga neh cerita, keke. Semoga suka dan sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Untuk chingudeul... semoga suka. Selamat membaca ^^.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

.

.

"Minnieee," Sesosok _namja_ kecil terlihat sedang berlari menghampiri sosok _namja_ kecil lainnya. _Namja_ kecil lain yang dipanggil Minnie itu menoleh, menghentikan aktifitas bermain mobil-mobilannya dan memiringkan kepalanya heran, melihat _namja_ kecil yang memanggilnya sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa boneka yang sangat besar.

"_Eoh_, Kyunie? _Wae_?" Minnie alias Sungmin, si _namja_ kecil nan imut, manis dan menggemaskan itu bertanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Kyunie, Cho Kyuhyun, si namja kecil tampan dengan kulit pucat dan berambut ikal itu menghentikan larinya tepat saat dia sudah sampai di hadapan Sungmin.

"Minnie... lihat Kyunie bawa apa?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan boneka besar itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Boneka _bunny_? Untuk apa?" Mobil-mobilan yang tadi dimainkannya sudah benar-benar lepas dari genggamannya. Dia lebih tertarik melihat Kyunie-nya yang sedang berkutat dengan boneka _bunny_ besar itu.

"Untuk Minnie?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangsurkan boneka besar itu pada Sungmin. Boneka yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari mereka itu sekarang sudah berpindah tangan. Sungmin memeluk boneka itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Ini untuk Minnie? _Kan_ Minnie sedang tidak ulang tahun?" Sungmin memainkan boneka dalam dekapannya. Lembut. Hangat. Dia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada lembutnya tubuh boneka itu. Sepertinya Sungmin menyukainya.

"Ah... tadi Kyunie jalan-jalan sama _Appa, Eomma_ dan Ahra _Noona_. Lalu Kyunie lihat ada boneka _bunny_ besaaaar sekali, terus Kyunie jadi ingat sama Minnie, dan Kyunie minta _deh_ sama _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ untuk membelikannya," cerita Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil di akhiri dengan senyumnya yang super lebar.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik dengan lebar, mengakibatkan pipi _chubby_-nya jadi semakin menggembung, gigi kelinci putihnya yang manis terlihat menyembul dan mata rubahnya yang indah jadi menyipit.

"_Gomawo_ Kyuniee... ini lembut dan hangat sekaliii, Minnie sukaaaa..." Bibir Sungmin tak hentinya menampilkan senyum lebar.

Kyuhyun terlihat bersemu.

"Minnie tidak memberikan Kyunie balasan?"

"Balasan?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, kalau Kyunie dikasih hadiah sama _Appa_ dan _Eomma,_ Kyunie pasti _poppo Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Kyunie. Minnie juga seperti itu, _kan_? Jadi, sekarang Minnie harus _poppo_ Kyunie, karena Kyunie sudah kasih hadiah ke Minnie," jelas Kyuhyun kecil dengan nada sok serius dan sok tahunya.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Minnie memang suka _poppo_ _Appa_ sama _Eomma_ Minnie kalau Minnie dapat hadiah dari mereka. Baiklah, Minnie mau _poppo_ Kyunie," Sungmin beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun dan bibir _shape_ 'M' mungil miliknya mendarat dengan manis ke pipi Kyuhyun.

"Sudah," Sungmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun, kedua pipinya terlihat bersemu merah muda. Aih... manisnya!

Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda reaksinya, ada semburat merah muda tergaris di pipinya.

Aih... dua bocah ini. Kecil-kecil sudah genit, _eoh_?

.

.

"Minnie... main _yuuuuk_," Kyuhyun mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain, karena mereka memang bertetangga.

"Sssttt... Kyunie jangan berisik, _Bunny_ sedang tidur," Sungmin menjawab dari arah ranjangnya sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk diam. Sungmin terlihat sedang memeluk boneka besar itu, sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya dan menyanyikan lagu –entah apa- untuk menidurkan bonekanya.

"Tapi Minnie, _Bunny kan_ hanya boneka," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memelankan suaranya, dia tidak mau dimarahi Sungmin lagi.

"_Ish_... Kyunie, _Bunny_ itu teman Minnie. _Bunny_ bisa bicara kok seperti kita, tadi saja Minnie cerita tentang Kyunie ke _Bunny_ dan _Bunny_ mendengarkannya." Sungmin masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Dengan segera dia naik ke atas ranjang, menyingkirkan _Bunny_ ke pinggir ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Apa yang Kyunie lakukan? Nanti _Bunny_ bisa terbangun!" Sungmin melotot kesal ke arah Kyuhyun, pelototan yang sangat-amat-tidak-menyeramkan bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun malah terkekeh pelan mendapat pelototan itu. Dengan reflek tangannya mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin ke arah yang berlawanan.

"_Awiswwswh_... Kyuhwniew... _Apwwpwoo_," Sungmin meronta dari cubitan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan cubitannya dengan terkekeh lagi. Melihat pipi Sungmin yang memerah akibat perbuatannya itu.

"_Ish_... Kyunie, ini sakit." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

"Sudah _ah_, Minnie mau main sama _Bunny_ saja. _Bunny_ juga sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Kyunie _nappeun_," Sungmin beranjak menuruni ranjangnya, beringsut mengambil _Bunny_-nya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong karena kejadian itu terjadi terlalu cepat.

.

.

"Minnie," Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Minnie-nya. Tapi Sungmin tetap bergeming, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih bermain bersama _Bunny_-nya.

"Minniee..." Kyuhyun kecil mulai merajuk, menarik-narik kaos Sungmin, merasa dihianati oleh Bunny pemberiannya. _Ish_... kalau tahu akan seperti ini, dia tidak akan pernah membelikannya untuk Minnie saat itu.

"Minnie masih marah sama Kyunie? Kyunie jadi sedih. Kyunie tidak punya teman bermain lagi." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi paling menyedihkan yang dia miliki. Dia sedang tidak berakting, setelah mendapatkan _Bunny_, Minnie jadi tidak pernah ada waktu untuk bermain dengannya lagi. Minnie selalu sibuk dengan _Bunny_ pemberiannya.

Sungmin masih tetap acuh bermain dengan _Bunny_-nya, tapi ternyata telinganya mendengar semua perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau Minnie memang benar-benar sudah tidak mau berteman dengan Kyunie lagi. Kyunie mau pulang saja." Kyuhyun berjalan gontai meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

"Kyunie..." Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Hiks... maafkan Minnie."

Mendengar isakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sungmin.

"Minnie jangan menangis. Maafkan Kyunie, _ne_?" Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan air yang menetes di pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menyeka kedua matanya dengan pelan, sambil sesekali isakannya terdengar.

"Hiks... Kyunie jangan pergi, hiks... Minnie sudah tidak marah lagi dengan Kyunie, hiks... Minnie hanya... hiks... ingin bermain dengan boneka pemberian Kyunie, hiks... Minnie tidak mau _Bunny_ kesepian, karena _Bunny_ boneka pemberian Kyunie, hiks... jadi Minnie harus menjaganya," Sungmin mengusap-usap lelehan air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Matanya terlihat sembab dan hidungnya memerah.

"_Ne_, Kyunie mengerti. Minnie sekarang berhenti menangis, _ne_. _Kaja_, kita main sama _Bunny_," Kyuhyun menangkup wajah bulat Sungmin dan membersihkan lelehan sisa air mata di wajah cantik itu. Mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

.

.

"Minnieee..." Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke rumah Sungmin.

"Ah... Kyunie, mencari Minnie, _eoh_? Dia ada di kamarnya, Kyunie langsung naik saja ke atas, seperti biasa." Tanpa banyak bertanya dan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada _eomma_ Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar milik Sungmin.

"Minnie..." Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Terlihat, Sungmin sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada badan _Bunny_ dengan mata terpejam. Terlihat sangat nyaman di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Baru juga kemarin mereka berbaikan, hari ini dia sudah dibuat cemburu lagi oleh _Bunny_ menyebalkan itu. Dengan bersungut-sungut Kyuhyun beranjak naik ke atas ranjang. Menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat asyik dengan mimpinya. Kyuhyun menatap marah pada boneka besar tak bersalah itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, dia menahan tubuh Sungmin dengan satu tangannya, sampai tubuh itu tidak lagi bersandar pada si _Bunny_. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik boneka _bunny_ itu kemudian melemparkannya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah pojok kamar Sungmin. Boneka _bunny_ itu sempat terantuk jendela kamar dan almari, sebelum akhirnya berakhir mengenaskan, teronggok di pojokan dekat tempat baju kotor Sungmin. _Poor Bunny_. Dan dengan secepatnya pula Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhknya di belakang tubuh Sungmin, menggantikan peran _Bunny_ yang dia lempar tadi. Dengan posesif dia memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat sambil tersenyum dengan lebar. Tidak ada lagi _Bunny_, yang ada hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu menemani Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjanji, setelah ini dia akan mengambil boneka _bunny_ itu dan menjauhkannya dari Sungmin. Memberikannya kepada_ Noona_-nya mungkin?. Hati-hati bintitan lho!.

"Eungh..." Sungmin melenguh pelan, sedikit terusik dengan gerakan-gerakan di belakangnya.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menguceknya dengan pelan, mencoba membangun kesadarannya.

"Eh? Kyunie?" Sungmin terkejut saat menoleh dan mendapati dirinya sedang bersandar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan tiba-tiba pipinya muncul semburat merah muda tipis.

"Apa yang Kyunie lakukan di sini? Di mana _Bunny_? Seingat Minnie, Minnie tadi tidur di badan _Bunny_?" Sungmin mengerjap sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyuman lebarnya. "_Bunny_ tadi pamit ke Kyunie, dia sudah punya teman _Bunny_ baru, dan meminta agar Kyunie menjaga Minnie. Dan dia bilang mulai sekarang Minnie adalah _Bunny_-nya Kyunnie," Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin sekali lagi hanya dapat mengerjap.

"_Jinjja_? Jadi _Bunny_ meninggalkan Minnie, _Bunny_ tidak sayang Minnie," Bibir mungil itu mulai bergetar, hidungnya mulai memerah dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dalam hitungan detik, bisa dipastikan tangis itu akan pecah.

"_Ani... ani_..." Kyuhyun dengan segera mencegah agar ledakan tangis itu tidak terjadi. "Justru _Bunny_ sayang sekali dengan Minnie, makanya _Bunny_ meminta Kyunie untuk menjaga Minnie. Karena _Bunny_ sudah bahagia dengan temannya yang sama-sama _Bunny_. Minnie tidak suka kalau dijaga Kyunie, ya?" Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspresi murungnya.

"_A... aniya_, Minnie suka _kok_ dengan Kyunie. Minnie mau jadi _Bunny_-nya Kyunie. Minnie hanya kesal sama _Bunny_, kenapa _Bunny_ tidak langsung pamit ke Minnie kalau mau pergi? Lagipula, _Bunny_ memang hangat, tapi lebih hangat Kyunie yang memeluk Minnie seperti ini, Minnie suka, seperti pelukan _Eomma_," Sungmin tersenyum malu setelah mengungkapkan itu, kepalanya semakin melesak ke dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebar mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Pipi _chubby_-nya juga muncul semburat merah muda.

"Kalau begitu, mana balasannya?"

"Balasan?" Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di atas kepalanya. Ini seperti De Javu, bukan?.

"_Ne_, balasan. Kalau _Eomma_ Minnie peluk Minnie, Minnie kasih _poppo_ tidak? Karena Minnie tadi bilang pelukan Kyunie seperti pelukan _eomma_ Minnie, jadi Minnie harus _poppo_ Kyunie," Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan penjelasan sok serius dan sok tahunya itu.

Sungmin sekali lagi hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

_Ish_... Kyunie _nappeun, ne_?.

.

.

END

Kekekeke anehkah? Maklumin saja, ne ^^. Untuk ff Uncontrol! kemarin yang minta sekuel, mianhe saya tidak bisa memenuhinya. Saya selalu tidak bisa kalau disuruh bikin sekuel. Takut ndak nyambung dan feel-nya jadi berubah.^^

Ah... tapi, untuk yang ff ini adakah yang minta sekuel-nya? Ingin versi remaja/dewasa? Tapi bukan saya yang akan membuatnya, sekuelnya akan dibuat dan dipublish oleh saengie saya, '**Queenshi137', **selaku si empunya ide cerita, hehe. Jadi nanti publish-nya di akunnya dia. Saya di sini hanya menampung permintaan saja. Oke... oke... oke doooong, hehe.


End file.
